The present invention relates generally to the field of data analytics, and more particularly to the efficiency of data exchange.
There is often a need to exchange data between software programs in distributed software applications. The efficiency of these data exchanges can have an impact on system performance. For example, when web developers exchange data between applications using application programming interfaces (APIs), there are often situations in which more data is received than is required. Analogously, Structure Query Language calls (SQL) to databases typically retrieve more data than is actually used. In such situations, performance degradation is seen because of the extra processing required on the server, network, and client.